1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rubber crawlers adapted for combines and the like, and more specifically to a rubber crawler in which cores are embedded in the rubber material of the crawler body, and a pair of guide rails, on which track rollers roll, are formed on the cores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning conventional rubber crawlers, generally known is, as shown in FIG. 1, the type in which many cores 2 are embedded perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of a crawler body 1 made of rubber material; reinforcing members 3 are embedded between the cores 2 and the lower part of the crawler body 1 which comes into contact with the ground; lugs 4 are provided on the surface of the crawler body 1 which comes into contact with the ground; and also a pair of guide rails 101, on which track rollers 100 roll, protrude upwardly from the cores 2 to the side of the crawler body 1 opposite the surface thereof which comes into contact with the ground.
In case of the conventional type of crawlers shown in FIG 1, the track rollers 100 roll on the pair of guide rails 101. Also, generally known is another type in which track rollers 102 roll on the outer planes of the respective guide rails 101 (cf. FIG. 2).
The conventional type shown in FIG. 1 has a weak point in that, when the crawler travels obliquely on a slope, a gap occurs, causing the track rollers 100 to run off the crawler in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 3. In addition, another conventional type shown in FIG. 2 also has one weak point that the track rollers 102 run off the crawler in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 4. Furthermore, in the case of the example shown in FIG. 2, on the section of the crawler on which the track rollers 102 run, i.e., on the surface made of rubber material shown with an arrow C in FIG. 2, the so-called "athlete's foot" phenomenon (or wear) occurs, which is likely to cause the rubber material C of the crawler body 1 to delaminate from the cores 2.